You Call That a Kiss?
by Mrs.Heavensbee
Summary: This is just a one-shot with Katniss and Haymitch because I support it! Support Hayniss if you like!


I stare out the window that overlooked the city of the Capital, thinking about what I would be doing right now if I hadn't volunteered for little my little sister, Primrose Everdeen, at the Reaping; and I wonder how Prim was holding up. I wonder if my mother finally stepped up to be the mother Prim needs, or if Gale was helping them with food. Either way, I hope they're doing well without me and I'm going to keep my promise to them, that I will try to win.

The bright lights from the Capitol illuminated the room with its various colors. This was a nice place, I had to admit. It had absolutely everything. It had varieties of food that you can nibble on whenever you want, a beautiful bathroom with hot running water, everything you can imagine, it's here at the snap of a finger. I wish I could materialize my family here with me. It was the night before the Hunger Games and I couldn't be more nervous. The city clock hit twelve in the morning now and I knew I would have to be up bright and early, but who could sleep with the fact you must be the only survivor? This means killing my friend, Peeta. How in the hell am I going to do that? Peeta helped me in so many ways, starting from when he tossed me the burnt piece of bread while I sat under a skinny tree in the freezing rain. If that moment didn't happen, I'd more than likely die either from starvation or from hypothermia, which ever came first. He not only saved my life, but my family's life as well. My mother and Prim got to eat that night. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, that is, if I'm lucky enough to survive that long.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

A voice from the middle of the room almost made me jump out of my skin. It was Haymitch. Great. Right when I'm praying for comfort, he turns up.

"Can't sleep." I reply, looking back out the window.

"Hmm." I could hear Haymitch mumble and shuffle into the kitchen. There's no need to wonder what he was getting when I heard the soft 'pop' of a wine bottle opening. I knew he wasn't going to drink too much to get drunk. He promised Peeta and I that he would stay sober enough to help us through the Games.

"Have a drink, sweetheart." Haymitch said.

My head whips around to the direction of the kitchen. Haymitch was pouring two glasses of wine. I was about to protest on the nickname he kept calling me when I saw the wine. I didn't like to drink alcohol, but I could really use something to get my mind off of things.

With a small nod, I stand up and walked into the kitchen. Haymitch offered me a glass and I gratefully took it, sipping one small sip from it. It certainly wasn't the best thing I've ever drank but I assume it was because I never drank any alcohol or something as classy as wine. As for Haymitch, I watch him chug all the wine and refill his glass.

"Why do you drink?" I couldn't refrain from asking.

Haymitch was about to take another gulp from his second glass then paused, slowly placing the glass back on the counter.

"It's not easy to talk about." he said, twirling the glass slowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I look away from him and take another small sip. It was a little easier to swallow.

"I lost my family." Haymitch mentioned.

This hurt me a lot to hear this. I place down my glass and covered one of his hands with one of mine.

"I'm sorry." I said again but saying sorry would never be enough to make up from losing a family. I was already so stressed about losing my father when the mine caved in. The memory of this made me remove my hand and quickly turned away from him to hide the tears getting ready to pour out from my eyes.

"Aw now, hey. I'm sorry." Haymitch rubbed my shoulder softly. For a drunk, he was somewhat okay at comforting. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." he said, gently pulling me back into his chest to hug me from behind.

"I never told you about my father have I?" I ask, looking down at his hands that were locked in the middle of my stomach. Haymitch's chin rested on my shoulder. Now he was acting more like a lover than someone who was trying to comfort but who am I to complain? This felt...nice.

"No you haven't." he replied.

I quickly shook my head and turned around in his arms to face him again then looked down between our bodies. There was literally no space between us. I liked that too.

"Never mind, I don't want to talk about that either." I try hard to put on a smile but only gave out a smirk. But at least I swallowed the lump in my throat that almost let my tears show. Haymitch gently grabbed my chin to pull my head up. This was the first time I ever got to look straight into his blue eyes.

"Promise me something, Haymitch." My voice comes out as a whisper.

"Anything."

"Promise me that I'll survive so I can come back to you. So I can be in your arms again."

Haymitch smiled fully now, and leaned in closer to my lips.

"I promise."

There was a two second pause before he let our lips connect. My eyes immediately shut from it and my stomach felt like it was going to burst, letting out every butterfly I had in me. I've never been kissed like this before. It was a new feeling that made me feel safe and secure that made me also feel warm and fuzzy. His lips tasted sweet, like wine and I loved it. Haymitch's hands slid down to my waist while I locked my arms around his neck, embracing this moment with every inch of me. Before I knew it, I have another reason to live.

Haymitch slowly pushes me against the counter while his lips leave mine only to graze my cheek and my neck. Then there was another new feeling I felt but it didn't come from my stomach, but deeper into my core which ached for more of his touch. The feeling could be felt between my thighs which I longed for him to touch there. I had no regrets with the thought of losing my virginity to not just a drunk, not just my mentor, but to Haymitch. I couldn't think of anyone else I wanted to give it to.

Getting caught off guard, I unexpectedly let out a soft moan from where Haymitch bit me. I felt every part of my body start to burn from blush. His kisses became more forceful now, kissing back up my neck to give me a bruising kiss in order to hush me up.

"Let's take this where no one can hear us." Haymitch said before picking me up into his arms, walking into his bedroom and laid me down on the red silky sheets of his bed. I almost forgot, this place also had soundproof walls. I watch Haymitch closely while he shed his tank and I could've sworn he flexed when he moved on top of me. As much as I loved what we were doing, I suddenly felt nervous. It never came across my mind what it would really feel like once my virginity is gone. Was it really that enjoyable and pleasurable as people say it is? I couldn't protest, because so far, every feeling felt amazing. Haymitch's fingers trailed under my night shirt and ran the palm of his hand up and down my stomach.

"Nervous?" he asked.

It was amazing how he knew, or maybe he could just see it. "A little." I smile in reply.

"Kat, I respect you. And if you don't feel comfortable with me-" he needed to shut up, so it was my turn to give him a bruising kiss. I could feel a smile forming between our lips and felt his head nod then continued his soft caress on my stomach. After what seemed like hours of touching and kissing, I let Haymitch lift my night shirt off my body and tossed it on the floor. By instinct, I quickly cover my breasts with my arms. This made him shake his head.

"You're beautiful, Katniss." he gently grabbed my wrists and pulled my arms away. I suddenly feel self-conscious despite Haymitch's comment. I watched his eyes dart back and forth to each of my breasts then back into my eyes, leaning back in to give me a soft kiss before making his way down to my collar bone, to my breasts. My eyes shut again while he gave a light flick of his tongue on my left nipple, tweaking my opposite nipple with his thumb and index finger. Each nerve connected to my breasts shot enormous amounts of electric ecstasy rushing to my heart, my stomach, and down to my womanhood. Haymitch gave equal attention to both of my breasts then before I knew it, all of our clothes had been shredded off our bodies.

Now, he pulls me up into the pillows and lies halfway over me, propping himself on one elbow, watching my expressions closely when he touched me. I couldn't help but notice his left hand traveling down my stomach, pausing at the top of my mound then dove his middle finger between my lips. I had to look away from Haymitch's eyes once he did that, the feeling was so intense. Because of my actions, he let three of his fingers move around my lips, making sure those fingers were wet for later use. I felt my whole body start to shake once he pressed a finger up against my clit. My hands clutch on to the sheets and force my head back into the pillow to moan. He started to rub circles now, sending my body into a shaking frenzy. I came to the conclusion that my body would naturally react this way from being rubbed like this. Shortly after that, he slowly glided his thick, middle finger into me, causing me to quickly lean up on elbows, looking down at my body to watch that he was doing. I didn't know how I felt until he curved that finger up. Even I've never reached that place before. Yes I was curious about my body like every growing woman was, but I never knew it could be explored like this.

I could feel Haymitch's hard member pressing up on my hip while he played with my body. Before making sure I was comfortable enough, he slid another finger into me. This time it hurt, and I winced.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It only gets better from here." he gave her a reassuring smile.

After loosening me up, as Haymitch puts it, he removes his fingers and slides back over me. I look down between our bodies again and saw how big he was. There was no doubt I'd be sore in the morning.

"If you need me to stop, tell me, okay?"

I nodded and watched him ease into me slowly. It was alright until he was pushing in past the head of his member. He let me squeezed his hand tightly when he move in, his other hand on himself to push through more. Every time I winced, he would pause a few seconds before continuing. We continued this pattern until he stopped close to the base of his member. Haymitch groaned loud,

"Damn you're tight."

I bit my lower lip and smiled when he started to move back and forth slowly. He was insanely big for me and I could literally feel the quick beating of my pulse hugging and pulsating around his member. Haymitch started to thrust faster, causing me to moan louder and heart racing faster. It wasn't before long until he started to pound against my soft flesh. Each of his thrusts didn't give me time to moan, instead I had to gasp each time he rammed himself back into me. His grunts followed each thrust he'd make. I loved that sound. The sound of his heavy breathing apart from the hard claps of skin against skin when he slammed into me. The feeling inside my core grew hotter and more intense, feeling something rise within it.

Haymitch raised my arms above my head and grasped my wrists tightly while he kissed me. Our tongues dueled for dominance in each other's mouths. I could feel his short nails dig into my skin as his breathing became louder and heavier. Beads of sweat formed against our bodies, making us glisten in the dim light of the room from the lights of the city. The strong tug in my core suddenly reached his height and I already knew what he was going to make me do. I announce the feeling to him, and to my surprise, he announced the same. With four more strong thrusts, our bodies became racked with orgasms. I could feel my pulse around his member again when I contracted around him which I figured I became tight enough to make him orgasm too. All I could hear now was the loud moaning of Haymitch and I. My stomach felt warm from Haymitch's spilling his contents deep inside me, claiming me his. For me, I was shaking violently while my orgasm left me in a state of ecstasy. My orgasm was the first to subside, releasing my tight grip around Haymitch's member. Once he finished spilling everything from his orgasm, he pulled out slowly and continued to lean over me.

The sweet aroma of sex filled the room as we laid panting on the bed. My body continued to tingle while Haymitch pulled me into his arms again, holding me tightly. The alarm clock close by blinked two-fifteen in the morning now. The Games would be starting at some point today, but knowing that I have Haymitch's love and support, I felt like I could do anything. I needed to tell him something now, in this moment if we never have this chance again. I prayed he wasn't asleep yet.

"Haymitch?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?" he opened his eyes to look into mine. "You okay?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. But I need to tell you this now in case I never get the chance to ever say it." I stared up into my lover's blue eyes and smiled brightly.

"I know we only met a few days ago. But I can't help but feel so attached to you. I love you, Haymitch."

Inside, I was scared to see his reaction. I only met him this week, but I know deep inside my heart, he was the one for me.

Haymitch smiled and pulled me against him as tightly as he could, embracing me with full force and I smiled at his reply.

"Oh, Katniss sweetheart, I love you too."


End file.
